


gorgeous

by oceanair7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, i guess, is fluff the right word to use, teen angst and existentialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanair7/pseuds/oceanair7
Summary: "What are you going to do with your life?” Is a feeling stuck in Armin's head.





	

_"What are you going to do with your life?”_

The question nags at him. Armin Arlert had always been an overachiever, a straight A-ed star student. Now, in the last month of the summer before his senior year of high school he settles for solid B’s. Its not that he's given up or found the work troubling. He just….cant seem care for it like he used to. Feeling right now is like floating in a calm sea. The whole world is moving so rapidly beneath him, as it always has been, yet he is above it. Letting the current carry him where ever it may drift.  
Armin laughs at his stupid simile.

“What a pretentious asshole i am.” He thinks to himself.

The music is so loud that he can feel the vibration from jean’s roof. Armin enjoys a good house party with his friends, don’t get him wrong. its just a bit too much… and hes got a bit too much on his mind.

The window squeaks open behind him and he looks over to see Erens dirty socked foot jam through. Eren awkwardly limbos himself through the window and slides up next to where Armin is sitting.

“Hey, we we’re looking for you” he says. There’s a slight rasp in his voice and he definitely smells like weed.

“Damn, someone was hanging out with Sasha and Connie.”

Eren laughs back at him.

“i may have tried some with them. its weird.” Armin laughs softly at Eren’s eccentric way of gesturing while he talks and how his eyes widened at the word ‘weird’.  
Always so charismatic.

“Wild.” Armin casually replied.

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence while they both gazed over the little town they grew up in. The summer wind was warm and combed through Armin’s messy hair.  
the lights of the town were so beautiful to look at from Jean’s cliff-side house.  
The way the moon shone in the night sky…the indigo blue dipping into a line of brilliant orange just bordering the horizon’s edge…a washed out memory of this evening’s sunset.

“It’s…..gorgeous.” Armin sighed.

“You’re gorgeous.”

Armin, slightly taken aback, turned to look at Eren. He was staring at him so attentively. His green eyes boring into Armin’s entire existence.A lop-sided grin on his face.  
“You are.” Eren said again, half-laughing.  
Armin’s gape evolved into a smile. Armin and Eren had been friends since middle school. They watched each other grow up. Eren’s presence was so familiar to Armin. His voice so comfortable. Armin thought Eren was beautiful. There was no one in this world who could make him feel so warm and at home, even while his mind was so lost out at sea.

“Thank you” Armin finally replied. He leaned his head on Eren’s shoulder. Through the disgusting weed-stench, he could still smell his laundry detergent.

“Armin,” Eren whispered, placing his hand over Armin’s. Armin looked up at him. “Kiss me.”

 Butterflies fluttered from Armin’s stomach to his throat. He extended his neck upwards and Eren’s lips brushes his own. They soft were and warm. The kiss was over so much quicker than he had liked. Eren and Armin stared at each other again, fingers intertwined. Armin kissed his cheek. Eren laughed warmly.  
The bass of the music still boomed in the background, the fast beat aligning with their beating hearts.  
Armin was happy. He didn’t care about anything in the world except for this moment.  
He doesn't know what he's going to do with his life. New things will come, old things will stay. He'll let the feelings pass through. Right now time is frozen in this golden, bubbly, gorgeous feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> snk is a dead fandom lmao
> 
> sorry for deleting all my stuff and not posting for like a year yikes (not that any of my old readers would be reading this? if so uh haha.................... Hello.)  
> thank you for reading through my mistakes/ooc/etc im rusty as shit and also wrote this all in my phone notes god knows i shut that autocorrect bs off a long time ago  
> also im kind of ??? about this piece bc its nothing like my old stuff, which was fucking packed with symbolism and description in every nook and cranny i just kind of shat this one out. nice and easy.  
> whatever fuck it.


End file.
